


Pups Save Foggy Bottom

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feel Bad For Mayor Humdinger, Headcanon, His Dad is Not A Good Dad, Humdinger Can Actually Be Nice, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Politics, Racism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: She felt her lips twitch as she stared at the bald man before her, who was staring at the ground with a flush face. "So," She started. "In order to save your town from your dad's wrath, and to get your mother off your back, you decided you need a wife?" She asked. He nodded. She felt her lips twitch again. "And I was your first choice?"





	Pups Save Foggy Bottom

It was a typical, rainy day in Foggy Bottom, but Mayor Humdinger wasn't at all surprised. Aside from fog - hence the name - the weather in this little town is always dreary and dreadful, has never really changed, even on the brightest of days. To which, if you can call a cloud blocking the sun a 'bright day' anyway. There were times where Humdinger wished he could see the sun, or at least have a day where there wasn't a fog in the air, but after so long, and for living on this Island for years, he's starting to get use to it.

Which is why everything about Adventure Bay bothers him.

He doesn't get it. Everyone is so _happy,_ and _cheerful,_ and bright over there; so friendly, and willing to help those in need. Adventure Bay was _way_ different from Foggy Bottom, and maybe that's what bothers him the most - it's different. So different from anything he knows, had learned, had grown up with. His father wouldn't approve of Adventure Bay, he knew for a fact. He came from the olden days where intimidation, blackmail, and fear use to work in a person's favor - the same lessons he had instill in Humdinger. And if _that_ didn't work, he would resort to cheating to ensure his victory, which is why Humdinger often use dirty tactics to win a competition; yet when his father does it, they never backfired on him as _hard_ as they do Humdinger.

Then again, his father never had to deal with a smart ten year old boy, and a bunch of trained puppies.

 _"A good leader uses **everything** to his advantages," _His father once said. _"If it means crossing a few lines, so be it."_

Humdinger shivered as the voice of his father washed over him, as if he could still hear him. Could still hear that strict tone, one that demanded attention, one that caused a room full of people to go quiet. He could still see his father's eyes squinting, zeroed in on Humdinger as a child, when he stood one day as his father tower over him. His father had been fierce in all things political, wanting to sway over everyone who would listen to him. And he had tried to do the same with his son.

Only, his father considered Humdinger a failure from the start.

He had claimed his views and ideas to be too small, that he wasn't ready to lead an Island full of people, that nothing he does will be accomplished because Humdinger was a lost cause. He had put Humdinger down so much that the child had rebelled against him, and decided he would run an Island, filled with people, and they would listen to what he say, and do whatever he wants them to do. He had been determined to prove his father wrong, that he was just as good, if not better, leader than his father. His dad had laughed, and said these few words that rung inside his head for decades:

_"Alright. Let's see if you **can** run a Island all by yourself. Here is your test: If you can make this little Island off to the North shore habitable, a place where people would love to come and visit, as well as enjoying living there, then I'll take back everything I said. Bonus if you find someone to share the Island with - for your mother's sake. However, should you fail, not only will it prove to me that you're unfit to be a Mayor, but you shall come back to me to once. Do I make myself clear?" _

Humdinger had agreed. He had made it his vow to surpass his father, and make Foggy Bottom habitable for every person, creature there is.

He had failed.

The weather was bad, there was barely a beach that _didn't_ have sharp, pointy, rocks on them, there was very few wildlife, and despite pouring blood, sweat, and tears into the buildings he had to make _by hand_ - in which, it turned to helping him make machinery for his cheating ways - they remained vacant. Nobody wanted to live on an Island that seemed more miserable than they. Not to mention, even when by some miracle, someone _did_ live there, they couldn't stand Humdinger himself. He tax them way too much, order them to do the most ridiculous tasks, was considered unfair to many, especially when they weren't bragging about him, and eventually, realized that Humdinger....was kind of a dictator.

Just like his father had been.

And it broke his pride to know that after everything he's been taught, he was taught _wrong_ and nobody was loyal to him, nobody had anything nice to say about him. He had his kitties, but they sometimes weren't even loyal to him (kind of poetic justice, when he looks back on his behavior and realized far too late that he worries about himself more often than his kitties whenever they were in danger). Maybe he deserved to be on an Island alone.

But then, he wouldn't have that because....because....

His parents. His _father._ The letter they'd sent, the information they gave....

He's starting to remember his vow.

And he's starting to regret it.

He looked up from his folded arms and at the paper laying on his desk, eyes full of sorrow and defeat. Drips of water started sinking through the cave and dripped onto the paper - a paper that held his future if he couldn't think of something quick.

Like I said - a typical, dreary, awful day in Foggy Bottom.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just found a bunch of old stories I had planned to do when I was still on Fanfiction.Net and this was one of them. I've recently watched a repeated episode that renew my love for the Humdinger/Goodway ship that I, personally, ship and has inspired me to write this. I honestly can't remember that headcanon background story I had for Humdinger, but I do know that I pretty much made everyone in PAW Patrol really, really, sad. Building off from the summary alone is tricky, but I think I can do it. 
> 
> Side note: Originally, I was going to do Chase/Skye, Marshall/Everest, but in all honestly, I'm too in love with Chase/Marshall to do any other pairings. So that settles the debate I had when I first began writing this.


End file.
